Lord of the RingsYuGiOh style!
by Sota Hoshiko
Summary: Reviews are cool. Anywayz, sorry it took so long for an update. More madness. R&R. As usual, Li and Malik get the flames.
1. The Plan

Yu-Gi-Oh...Lord of the Rings style! Wait. Reverse that.  
  
Sinea: Yay...My first ficcy...  
  
Seto: You're actually going to show them that thing?!  
  
Sinea: Yes, now be quiet, or I'll glomp you.  
  
Seto: *cowers*  
  
Sinea: Thought so... Dear Ra, I hate disclaimers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I did, on account of there's so many hot bishies to glomp. I do, however, own Sinea, Seni, Seton, Ebin, Li, and Lea. My friend Syra owns herself, Damian, Angela, Alina, and wishes she owned Yugi, (which she doesn't). My other friend Amore owns herself, Denyae, and Laivaina. And my other other friend Raine owns herself. And my other other other friend Nova-Rhen owns herself. Now on to the ficcy!! *Hic*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amore: The school is offering funding for anybody who wants to do a parody! ^_^  
  
The Gang: *collective groan*  
  
Amore: *glares*  
  
Syra: Yay! What are we gonna do a parody on?  
  
Amore: I dunno... (thoughtful look)... Any ideas?  
  
Bandit Keith: South Park?  
  
Sinea: (Eyebrow raised) Uh... lemme think...no.  
  
Bandit Keith: @#!^$%!  
  
Tea: Ha ha! I installed a censor machine last night! No more cussy!  
  
The Gang: @#!^$%!  
  
Amore: Okay, lets brain storm.  
  
Syra: Titanic?  
  
Malik: Too mushy.  
  
Mai: For you anyway.  
  
Nova-Rhen: Romeo and Juliet?  
  
Malik: Also too mushy.  
  
Li: Everything's too mushy for you Malik.  
  
Malik: Exactly.  
  
Joey: Kung Pow?  
  
Yugi: Too stupid.  
  
Damian: Lion King?  
  
Everyone: (Stares)  
  
Sinea: Damian, do we look like we're lions?  
  
Damian: No...  
  
Yami Bakura: Twister?  
  
Damian: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Y. Bakura: Ooops... Ha ha...  
  
Bakura: Harry Potter?  
  
Syra: Too many special effects.  
  
Duke: Star Wars?  
  
Amore: We're not made out of money y'know...  
  
Everyone: (thinking)( light bulb appears over head)  
  
Everyone: LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sinea: What horror have I unleashed?! Oh dear Ra... Anyways, please R&R! Thankies.  
  
Seto: Dear Ra help us... 


	2. The First 2 Scenes

Lord of the Rings...Yu-Gi-Oh style (I got it right this time!)  
  
Sinea: Osiris... I really hope that Malik's pyromaniac side doesn't kick in...  
  
Li: Don't worry. I stole his matches.  
  
Sinea: Is that supposed to make me feel better?  
  
Li: It depends on how you look at it.  
  
Sinea: Dear Ra... Crud, more disclaimers...  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Yugioh. I also still own the afore mentioned characters. And my friends still own theirs. Also (I forgot this last time) I don't own Lord of the Rings, although I do own the Ring of Power... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! And I wish it worked... I also wish I owned Legolas... he's soooooooo hot...  
  
Li: ^_^U  
  
Sinea: (glomps Seto dressed as Legolas)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
Syra: Amore and I have compiled a cast list! I'll give you each a separate script. Your lines have been highlighted. (hands out scripts)  
  
Yugi: Oh great, I'm a short person.  
  
Random person: Duh.  
  
Dark Malik: How come I have to be a mortal?  
  
Amore: Because we ran out of parts, now shut up.  
  
Dark Malik: Grr...  
  
Tristan: (puzzled look) Who's Haldir?  
  
Syra: (getting irritated) Enough questions! Now Tea and Mai, get to work.  
  
Bakura: (fearful) On what?  
  
~5 Hours Later~  
  
(In a makeshift cave, Bakura, complete with robe and staff, stands in front of a cardboard Barlog. Frodo (Yugi), Sam (Joey), Merry (Yami), Pippin (Mokuba), Legolas (Seto) , Aragorn (Malik), Gimli (Weevil) And Borimir (Dark Malik) are in the background)  
  
Bakura: Uh...you shall not pass!  
  
Yugi: Bakura! Oh, wait, uh... Gandalf!  
  
Bakura: (Rambles Gandalf's speech) YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS! (Slams staff down)  
  
(Barlog sways and falls over)  
  
Bakura: O.O Wow. I did it.  
  
Syra: Bakura! Fall off!  
  
Bakura: Oh, right, uhhh... (jumps off bridge) Fly you foooooooooooooools! (a smack is heard)  
  
Amore: Ooooooooooh...  
  
Joey: That's gotta hurt.  
  
Bakura: (moan)  
  
~1/2 hour later~  
  
(Yugi and Joey are pretending to sleep on a mountainside. Yugi is tossing and turning)  
  
Yugi: (sits bolt upright) Gandalf!  
  
Joey: (yawn) what's up Mr. Frodo? (yawn)  
  
Yugi: (Shivers) Nothing, just a nightmare.  
  
Damian: (is perched up on a rock) Filthy hobbitses... We takes the precious, and we kills the hobbitses...(He tries to say more, but bites his tongue) OWWWWWW!!!!! = = = = ^^ = = = = Angela, it hurts!!!! ( pulls tongue out to inspect it)  
  
Angela: I am not kissing it.  
  
Cast: Ewwww...  
  
Syra: Damian, focus!  
  
Damian: Sorry (sniff = ^.^=) Now where was I... Oh yeah... filthy hobbitses...(he tackles Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Ahh! Damian, hentai, get off! Joey, help!  
  
Joey: (jumps and tries to save Yugi, but ends up flattening both Yugi and Damian)  
  
Yugi: Joey...Get off...cant(gasp) breath...  
  
Joey: (looks down) Oh, sorry Yug. (he gets off)  
  
Syra: We skipped a whole scene!  
  
Nova-Rhenn: (from behind camera) oh well, just go!  
  
Malik: (sighs) On to Rohan.  
  
Li: Thank you Sir Enthusiastic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sinea: Chapter two is done! My poor hands...  
  
Seto: Your fault!  
  
Sinea: -_- Shut up.  
  
Li: Since Sinea is too busy to say this, I will. Please, R&R! Thankies! 


	3. A scene, sort of, and random blather

Lord of the Rings... Yu-Gi-Oh style  
  
Sinea: Chapter 3! Woohoo! And, Syra, yes, I typed ALL of this, so I have a right to say that my hands hurt afterwards, so there! Anywayz...  
  
Li: (whispering) She's running out of ideas for the entry thing.  
  
Sinea: Oh, BTW, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, for those of you who read this thing and reviewed it. (Gives a nasty look to people who read but didn't review)  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 1 and 2. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I don't even own my soul! I used to, but Yami Malik banished it to the Shadow realm a few days ago. (We ran out of sugar. And fuel for his flamethrower.) I DO own my characters, and my friends sill own theirs.  
  
TO THE FICCY!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Now on a large field with many rocks. Malik, Seto and Weevil are running along...)  
  
Amore: I hope you guys know that this is only practice.  
  
Malik: WHAT?! Ra, you made us run and it's only practice? @#!%^$ you woman.  
  
Joey: Watch it Malik, or I'm gonna come over there and...  
  
Malik: Empty threat Joey.  
  
Syra: Be quiet you two.  
  
Seto: (stops running and starts panting) Hey (pant) Amore, Syra, (pant pant) can my yami do this part?  
  
Malik: You have a yami?  
  
Seto: Yes (pant) Comes from my emotions, just like yours.  
  
Malik: (mutters)  
  
(Seto closes his eyes and concentrates. A minute later, a dejected spirit comes out)  
  
Seton: (Seto's yami) Must you wake me up?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Seton: Grrrrr...  
  
Seto: Hey, can you do this part for me?  
  
Seton: What do I have to do?  
  
Seto: Uhhh... (Looks at script) run... run... shoot arrows... run... punch people... run... jump on a horse... shoot more arrows... use swords... yeah.  
  
Seton: (considers) MAKEUP!  
  
Seto: Whew!  
  
Bakura: You're lucky your yami does anything at all for you. I try to get mine to help, but noooooo, he just sits around and controls my body, he never helps out.  
  
E. Bakura: Come on, I'm 5000 years old, what do you expect me to do?  
  
Joey: Get off your keister and let Mai do your makeup.  
  
E. Bakura: (Glares)  
  
(Finally, the scene starts. Malik, Seton, and Weevil are running. Weevil is not happy)  
  
Malik: (Talking to himself) Okay, here's where I stop...  
  
(He stops and presses his ear to the ground)  
  
Malik: They're moving fast.  
  
Seton: Well, how fast do you expect Rare Hunters to move?  
  
Malik: Shut up. Okay, lets go.  
  
(They take of running)  
  
Weevil: Hey, wait! It's kinda hard to run with armor on!  
  
Seton: Your fault!  
  
Weevil: Why is it my fault?  
  
Malik: Cause you are the one who got cast as Gimli. And you accepted it too.  
  
Weevil: (Mutters dejectedly)  
  
Syra: Start running!  
  
Seton: Sorry, not my fault, Weevil's-  
  
Amore: JUST RUN!  
  
(They start running...again...)  
  
Seton: (Goes on top of a rock and peers out over "Rohan")  
  
Malik: Hey, Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?  
  
Seton: @#!%$ near-sightedness... oh, uh... the Orc prints are turning east! They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
  
Weevil: 3 days pursuit... no food... no rest...  
  
Seton: Come on Gimli, Aragorn's way ahead of us!  
  
Weevil: Shut up, Legolas, I'm fine. Cept we Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances.  
  
Syra: Cut! Good, guys, good. Now where are the rare hunters? Are they in costume?  
  
(No one answers)  
  
Amore: Where is everybody?  
  
Sinea: Don't look at me!  
  
Seto: I wonder where they all went.  
  
Seton: Notta clue.  
  
Syra: Hey, what's that?  
  
(Amore, Syra, Sinea, Seto, Seton, Weevil and Malik go over to the commotion. Yugi is Yami Yugi and is dueling Dark Malik.)  
  
Syra and Amore: (Blood boils)  
  
Joey: (notices Syra and Amore) TAKE COVER!  
  
Everyone: (Runs for cover)  
  
Syra and Amore: (Rage subsides)  
  
Syra: YUGI!  
  
Yami Yugi: (Jumps) What?  
  
Syra: Yami, get out.  
  
Yami: But...but...but... Syra! We were right in the middle of a duel!  
  
Amore: There will be no and I mean NO duels on this set.  
  
Yami: But-  
  
Syra: But nothing. Yami, get out and let me talk to Yugi.  
  
Yami: (Pouting) Fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sinea: Sorry if I sorta chopped up the dialogue. I haven't seen the movie since January.  
  
Seto: Too bad for you.  
  
Sinea: Shut up.  
  
Li: Okay, R&R time. We hope you like. And also, my friend Syra asked me to ask you readers to read Peace At Last, Or So We Thought. It's really funny.  
  
Sinea: THAT WAS MY LINE!  
  
Li: ^_^U Gotta go. R&R. 


	4. Attack of the Wargs!

The title is getting old, don't you think?  
  
Sinea: I was originally going to skip a lot of stuff and go straight to Helm's Deep, but thanks to my reviewers, I decided to do the Warg scene. And yes, Saturn Imp, there will be bloodshed, don't worry.  
  
Li: Blood...  
  
Sinea: (Edges away from Li) Right, well, um, I'll just go to disclaimer now, okay? And after that, there will be a short cast list.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 1, 2, and 3. And also, I own my soul again! Woo hoo!  
  
Cast: Pegasus (Theodin King), Angela (Eowyn) Kaiba Corp people (Villagers and soldiers. And Orcs) everyone else is as mentioned in previous chapters. Wargs: Uh, let's leave that to a pro, shall we?  
  
Yami Bakura: (Evil smile)  
  
The fic awaits you... go forth now, and fill your minds with senseless blather!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(We are now at the beginning of the Warg scene. Yugi and Joey almost strangled Damian, the mechanical Treebeard exploded, putting Yami and Mokuba into cardiac arrest, Sinea gave the part of Galadriel to her yami, Seni, and almost all of the rare hunters are hanging by their feet from the ceiling (don't ask) Everyone is in position.)  
  
Pegasus: (I'm not gonna bash him, sorry Pegasus haters) (Is getting on a horse) I am so glad I took riding lessons last week...  
  
Li: Riding lessons my @#$%^&! You sat on one of those Leogun statues in your backyard for a half an hour cause you were too embarrassed to be seen on a real horse! And you were scared!  
  
Pegasus: (Okay, maybe I'll bash him a little bit) Was not!  
  
Li: Were too! You were shaking!  
  
Pegasus: Prove it!  
  
Li: I will! Malik and I were taping it!  
  
Malik: (Holds up a tape) Ha! Blackmail!  
  
Pegasus: ^_^U  
  
Syra: Li, as much as we all would like to see Pegasus shaking like a baby, we need to get on with the movie.  
  
Amore: Lets roll tape!  
  
(About a hundred Kaiba Corp people are dressed like crud and are walking along. About 25 more are in armor and are riding horses. Pegasus, Malik, and Weevil are also on horses. Seton runs up on a hilltop.)  
  
Pegasus: You men, scout the terrain. (Points to two KC people and they ride off.)  
  
Scout #1: (Knows that he gets "killed") Uh... no Orcs here, lets go.  
  
Scout #2: Wait, do you hear something?  
  
Scout #1: O_O  
  
Scout #2: Dude, I'm serious! Listen!  
  
(All of a sudden, the music stops, ant the film is torn)  
  
Author: What?! Who the @#$%^! just stopped the tape?!  
  
Li: You did not just use 'dude' in this parody!  
  
Author: LI! WHY THE @#$%^! DID YOU STOP THE TAPE?!?!?!  
  
Li: Ummm... (Fears the author's wrath) yes...?  
  
Author: (Goes postal) (Very postal)  
  
Li: ^_^U Okay, enough of that.  
  
(The film starts running again)  
  
Scout #1: (Is visibly shaking) (Listens) nope, don't hear anything, come on, Theodin is waiting for us.  
  
Scout #2: AHHH! Look out!  
  
Scout #1: (Screen goes blank. Screams and snarling can be heard)  
  
Seton: (Still on a hilltop. He squints out over the field) Why Ra had to make me near-sighted I'll never know. (Squints harder) Ooooooh shies. Hey Theodin, I think we have some Orcs over here! And Wargs too! Hey, cool! A bloody hand is sticking out of a Warg's mouth!  
  
Squeamish people: (Find trash cans and throw up)  
  
Pegasus: Wow, the Warg actually ate him.  
  
Joey: (Is eating a pizza, his fifth one since this morning) Hey, Pegasus, I thought you said those Wargs were fake.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Smiles evilly)  
  
Joey: Ah. I shoulda known.  
  
Seto: Yet he didn't know. Hm, I wonder why.  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
Pegasus: All right, Eowyn!  
  
Angela: Yeah, what's up?  
  
Damian: Angela, that was way out of character.  
  
Angela: You're one to talk, Mr. Ahh, Angela, It Hurts.  
  
Damian: ^_^U  
  
Angela: Yes?  
  
Pegasus: Lead the people to Helm's Deep.  
  
Angela: No, I want to stay! I can fight!  
  
Pegasus: NO! Lead the people! We will take care of these...things.  
  
Angela: (Glares) All right, everyone, we're going to Helm's Deep. Follow me.  
  
KC villagers: (Follow Angela)  
  
Pegasus: Ride! Kill them!  
  
Weevil: (Is desperately trying to get his horse to go) Come on! Giddy up! Ride! Go! Mush! JUST MOVE!  
  
Sinea: (Sneaks up behind Weevil's horse) Hee hee. (Slaps horse) (Weevil's horse takes off)  
  
Weevil: WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP! WOAH! HELP! WHERE THE @#$%^! ARE THE BRAKES?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Sinea and Seto: (Are doubled over in laughter)  
  
Seton: (Sees a runaway horse galloping toward him) Oooooooh, looks like Sinea carried out her master plan.  
  
Weevil: (Falls off the horse with a clang) Owwwww...  
  
Seton: Woo hoo! (Jumps on Weevil's vacant horse) Yee haw! (Rides off, screaming like an Indian)  
  
Malik: (Stabs an "Orc") Having fun Weevil?  
  
Weevil: (Is buried under about 3 Warg bodies) Not...really...  
  
Malik: Whoa! (Falls off his horse) Ouch! (Latches on to an Orc riding by) Hey, leggo! Ah! (Stabs the Orc, which falls of the Warg.)  
  
Seton: (catches sight of Malik) Whoa, watch out, Aragorn! Cliff, cliff!  
  
Malik: Oh, crud! (Falls off the cliff)  
  
Weevil: (Has finally been rescued) YES! HE'S DEAD!  
  
Li: (Shoots an arrow at Weevil)  
  
Weevil: (Gets pierced by the arrow) ACK! OW! (Falls down)  
  
Li: Serves him right! (Looks down over the cliff.) Malik?  
  
Malik: I'm OK!  
  
Pegasus: That was draining.  
  
Malik: (Coming up the hill, all wet) Yeah, right.  
  
Syra: CUT! Excellent! Good job people.  
  
Sinea: To Helm's Deep!  
  
Tristan: (Strikes dramatic pose) My entrance!  
  
Amore: Wonderful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sinea: Good chapter.  
  
Malik: (Still wet) Easy for you to say.  
  
Sinea: ^_^ Hee hee. Anyways, R&R people! More reviews, more updates! 


	5. Just a note

Okay, this is just a note. The next few chapters may take a while to load up because I have been banned from the computer. Anyways, I have to rely on my friend Syra Lebru to type and post my chappies (I'll still write them, she'll just type). In fact, she's typing this note! (Syra: ^_^ hi peoples!) This will be reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaly slow, cause Syra has her own stories to write (go and read them!), and also I have to actually GIVE her the story in order for her to type it. Well, for the people who like this fic, please have some patience. 


End file.
